Trailered objects are typically stored on the trailers that carry them. For example, a boat can generally be stored within a typical garage while on the trailer used to tow the boat. A typical boat, which is 18 feet in length, supported by a typical trailer requires storage space of approximately 24 feet measured from the most rearward point of the boat's stern to the most forward element of the trailer, that being the trailer coupler. The average inside length of a garage is approximately 24 feet or less, which creates a condition where the boat and trailer combination will not quite fit in the garage. Forcing the boat and trailer combination to fit into such garages can cause damage to the garage, the trailer, and the boat.
The prior art discloses a solution to such a tight-fitting storage condition where a pre-determined portion of the trailer tongue or coupler is allowed to pivot or fold back upon itself to reduce the overall length of the trailer. Therefore, the trailer-boat combination may better fit into a garage of standard length. Such pivoting trailer coupler designs are well known and can be seen in the market place today. Several examples of these designs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,398,742; 5,503,423; 5,890,617; and 6,364,337, which are enclosed and herewith incorporated by reference herein.
The prior art pivoting trailer coupler designs indicated above illustrate the complexity of design, which is the current state of the art. Particularly, the prior art predominately uses a “sandwich” design having overlapping plates and tubes that extend vertically over the trailer beam. However, as described, the manufacture and installation of such designs must be handled by skilled and experienced laborers to ensure proper orientation of the numerous components and to ensure proper pivot and engagement.
The present invention provides significant benefits to the trailer manufacturer. The prior art designs require great skill and precision to weld several loose components to a structure that is not straight, does not have parallel surfaces, and is generally not an accurately defined foundation. Further, the prior art components conduct a large amount of heat generated from the welding process that can relieve internal stresses causing the finished weldment to deviate from its planned locations. This can cause a misalignment and binding of components.